the_supremesfandomcom-20200213-history
The Androids: DBZUB Reppes and Pankin Saga
He traveled far and wide, but he could not find the other Dragon Balls... During one of his searches, he heard rumors of a remarkable pair -- a brother and sister... Reppes: C'mon they gotta be around here. ??? (Android #17): Are you looking for something? Reppes: Yeah, I was told there was a pair, they're looking for the Dragon Balls. You know them? Android #17: Hmm, 'a pair' you say... So what will you do when you get these Dragon Balls? Reppes: These Dragon Balls are supposed to grant a wish... I'll collect them and fix this world! Android #17: Hmph, did you hear that #18? Android #18: Yes, I heard #17. Reppes: #17 and #18... Androids, huh...!? Lemme guess... You're looking for the Dragon Balls, aren't you!? Android #17: Yes. We've already found two of them, in fact. With this Dragon Radar of ours, they're actually pretty easy to find. Reppes: You already found two, huh... Be a pal and hand 'em over, would ya? Then I'll save the world for you! Android #17: Heh... Android #18: Idiot... You think we'd hand them over? Reppes: What?!? Android #18: We're quite fond of the world the way it is now. Android #17: The old world was pointless, filled with boring human emotions like compassion. But in this world strenght is everything. It's far more predictable. That's why we'll collect the Dragon Balls, and drive the world further into chaos! Android #18: So then, hand over that Dragon Ball! Reppes: I'd never! And so, Reppes engages #17 and #18 into a 1v2 battle. Reppes starting out with a few Ki Blasts, barely made a scratch! #17 knee'd Reppes in the stomach and #18 elbowed him to the ground. He tries to do a Kamehameha, but he completely missed. Android #17 uses his Finger Beam technique and then #18 uses Destructo Disc. Reppes: *laughs* Thanks for severally injuring me, RAGING SOUL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Reppes elbows #17 in the face and flings him into the air, and imediatly does a Kiai attack to blow away #18, Reppes then uses a Kamehameha and #17 while he is trying to stop, as he was flying straight toward a building. Being severally injured, #17 was knocked out for a minute. Reppes: And now for you, Android #18... Android #18 tries to defend hereself, using a Power Blitz, but it barely made a scratch. Reppes attacks her with a simple Super Spirit Ball. After they've pretty much given up Reppes says: Reppes: I'll finish you off at the same time... Take this! Android #17: Why you... Android #18: #17! Dont worry about me! Hurry and run! As Reppes stopped charging his Kaio-Ken and powered down his Raging Soul technique, he said Reppes: ...hmph... Looks like you finally get it, dont you? It doesn't matter if you're Androids. You do have feelings, the need to protect your friends, just like the rest of us. Androids (both): ...! Numbers #17 and #18 learned the importance of helping each other... And Reppes having received the Dragon Balls and Dragon Radar, headed out again to search for the remaining four Dragon Balls. Reppes: If it weren't for my Raging Soul technique, you guys could've beaten me! I need to train and get strong like that in my regular form... Will you guys train me? Androids #17: As a thank you gift, sure. Category:DBZUB Category:DBZ Category:Dbz fan fictions Category:Fan fiction Category:Pages added by Reppes